


La primera vez

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: No dejes que el título te engañe!Escrito para el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: writters and readers, un fic con la palabra "Reír"





	La primera vez

**Author's Note:**

> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.

Pese al paso de los años, todos recordarían el momento exacto en el que las cosas habían cambiado. Probablemente olvidarían el frío que hacía, o como la lluvia había estado cayendo sin cesar sobre la ciudad ese día.  
Habría discrepancias sobre si fue durante las últimas horas de un viernes o si ya eran las primeras horas del sábado.  
No recordarían el nombre del cadáver del callejón, ni si había sido víctima de un atraco o si habían sido los rusos al final.  
Pero no olvidarían nunca ese sonido que les dijo, sin necesidad de ningún gesto o explicación adicional, que todo había cambiado.  
La escena no podía ser más habitual: Greg y Mycroft de pie, juntos, observándolo todo en silencio, al lado del coche. Sherlock y Donovan discutiendo junto al cadáver, John tratando de mediar entre ellos, Anthea tecleando en su móvil sin levantar la vista, completamente ajena a cuanto la rodeaba.  
Y entonces, simplemente ocurrió.  
Nadie vio el intercambio de miradas entre el DI y el hombre de hielo.  
Nadie oyó el comentario del inspector.  
Pero todos oyeron ese sonido, fuerte y cristalino, autentico y vibrante, juvenil y ligero, alegre y despreocupado, puro y maravilloso, nada que hubieran esperado siquiera oír antes y que les hizo volver la vista, asombrados, hacía los dos hombres.  
Sherlock frunció el ceño, confuso. Anthea no hubiera parecido más sorprendida si le hubieran dicho que esa mañana la Reina había entrado en la Cámara de los Comunes.  
En ese momento, en el que realmente nada había pasado, supieron que todo había cambiado, mientras veían a Greg mirar al político afectuosamente, riendo ligeramente y con una expresión orgullosa, qué decía claramente "Yo he provocado esto", mientras el mayor de los Holmes, la fuente del sonido, apoyaba una mano en su hombro, inclinando su cuerpo hacía él, ocultando la cara en su cuello y sin poder parar de reír a carcajadas, relajado y feliz.  
Y mientras todo parecía congelarse alrededor supieron, con la misma certeza con la que sabían que tras la noche llegaba el día, que nada sería igual en sus vidas tras esa noche que nunca olvidarían.  
La noche que Gregory Lestrade había hecho reír a Mycroft Holmes por primera vez.


End file.
